What happens on the way to Vegas, stays in Vegas
by nattycullen
Summary: During Eclipse, Bella agrees to a quick wedding in Vegas, Jacob follows them once they leave and Edward and Bella are forced to go on a road trip with Jacob who just happens to be doing anything in his will to change Bella's mind...
1. Chapter 1

**Got bored. Might continue. Enjoy & review :)**

I do not own twilight or las vegas...haha :)  


--Bella's POV--

This wasn't happening...how could I let this happen? Maybe because Edward agreed to grant one of my wishes the following night, and the other one after graduation.

Vegas. That was were I was going. To get married to be exact.

I had to go and get some overnight stuff from the house, I had to tell Charlie, I knew it.

Edward waited in the volvo, arguing with Alice, his face still glowing despite his sisters arguments of how this was unfair on her.

I opened the door of the house, "dad?" I called out.

"right here, Bells." he called from the sofa. Good a game was on, maybe if his team won, he wouldn't care as much.

I walked into the room and stood behind the sofa, "d-d-d-dad? I have something to tell you."

Slowly, he switched of the chair and got up, to face me, his expression confused. "What is it?" his eyes widened slowly.

_Just blurt it out._ "I'm going to vegas." the words came out blurred. I quickly looked down fidgeting with my sweaty hands.

He didn't answer for a while, confused I guess, "why? Who with?" he responded.

"Edward." I mumbled, keeping my head down to avoid eye contact.

He didn't answer. I looked up and slowly his eyes widened. He knew what I was doing; the same thing mum and him did.

His face went red..._run, quickly, he can't catch the volvo._

Although he can do a police hunt for me, don't underestimate a cop.

He breathed, "I'm calling Renee." he whispered.

"No!" I chocked out, "no! Not mum, please, you know how she feels."

"Exactly!" he almost yelled it, he stormed off to the kitchen.

I could have ran after him, but the logical thing to do was to grab my clothes and make the run, I dashed up-stairs, my bad was already packed, Edward I guess. I checked inside to see if it was my clothes; not some designer stuff...just incase Alice sneaked in.

I heard the loud mumbling of Charlie down-stairs, I grabbed my wallet from the table, of course I wanted to wear jeans, but Edward told me how he had always dreamed about getting married young; in the perfect classy, romantic wedding. Of course this wasn't the 1910's, but I had to make this right for him, I would have to ask him to stop somewhere in Port Angles so I could go about dazed looking for a vintage shop and hope I had a bit of luck.

I stumbled down the stairs, Charlie was now yelling down down the phone, "What am I suppose to do?!" he yelled. He slammed the phone shut, he took ten seconds to answer, taking deep breaths, "Bella...this won't be like your mother and I, if you want to do this right, wait awhile...plan it out...unless there's a.." he couldn't get the word out, "b-b-b-b-ba-ba-ba" he gasped.

Poor, poor, poor Charlie. Then I realized what he was trying to say...BABY!

"Dad! Of course not! I'm not pregnant...its just that...i...i love Edward and he just wants to make sure I'm mine, we've talked about it for awhile, I swear."

Charlie grunted, "where is he?"

"right here." Edward said in his angelic voice, I jumped, he didn't make a sound while entering, he looked at me his face concerned but calm, "Charlie, I understand it was rude of me not to come to you first, but I love Bella with all my heart, and I promise to love her forever, so why not prove it with the vow of marriage? Bella wanted to do it just the two of us, no tears, no fluff, no nothing. I promise to take care of her, Charlie." He picked up my bag, putting his arm around my waist.

Charlie didn't say anything. "Fine." he mumbled, "just wait until a couple of months, see you two in the divorced court."

Edward snarled quietly so Charlie couldn't hear, "Charlie, with all do respect, I find that absurd you would think something like that, of course I would never leave Bella...again." His voice was pained as he remembered the memories of him leaving me.

Charlie snorted, he didn't reply for at-least a minute, "fine, you two go ahead and get married."

"he wants us to go now," Edward whispered in my ear, "Don't say another thing it will push him even further." his cold icy breath on my ear made me dizzy, I clung to his shirt while he pulled me out to the car.

He sat me in the passenger seat, I kept my head down incase Charlie was looking, Edward got into the volvo and swiftly drove off.

"Alice won't annoy us." he said after 10 minutes, his arm around my waist while he drove.

"I'm just worried about Charlie...and Renee..." I whispered.

He looked at me, "Bella, they will forgive you, your just getting married, of course they would have liked it better if you got married more traditionally...but if your happy, I'm happy and hopefully they will be happy." he smiled comforting me.

I nodded, trying to keep in the tears, "Do you mind if we stop at some dress store? I don't mind which one...maybe Port Angles."

He frowned, "Bella, its your day, I know you want to wear jeans, I don't mind, along as your happy..."

I groaned, "Edward, stop thinking of me all the time, I want to make you happy, I know what you want, I mean it won't even be a wedding dress, just whatever I can find."

He sighed, "fine..." He put his eyes back on the road, then his expression went cold.

"Edward? What is it?" I looked at him, he just looked straight in-front, his expression cold, his face hard as rock.

"Look behind you." he said softly, controlling his anger in the tone of his voice, of course this didn't apply to his face.

I rolled down the window and stuck my face out to have a good look, and there behind us was a red rabbit and inside it was an angry werewolf.

**Next one will get funnier with jacob ;)  
please review!**


	2. Chapter 2

**More reviews please? :)  
enjoy though. :)**

I do not own twilight, Bella's dress, burger king...OOOR Seattle airport.  
  
Edward pulled over, a growl rumbling from his chest, Jacob pulled over behind us.

"Stay here." Edward whispered, trying to control his anger in his voice. He got out the shiny silver Volvo and walked swiftly over to Jacob's car. I quickly opened up the door to get a better look, I stuck my head out. Edward was standing facing Jacob's window, his hands scrunched up into fists, his face was hard and cold. Jacob on the other hand, found this amusing. He looked straight ahead of me, his face content and smug.

I sighed, why was he even here? I knew why. He loved me and he didn't want his best friend marrying a vampire. I watched as Jacob got out the car and slammed the door, Edward growled at him and Jacob growled back.

I stumbled out the car, "Stop! Stop! Stop!" I yelled.

Jacob turned to look at me, his fierce expression to Edward changed to smug once he looked at me. "Mrs leech, huh?" he asked.

Edward growled and walked over to me, putting his arm around my waist, pulling me along to the car, "Just ignore him..." he whispered into my ear.

Jacob followed us, once Edward put me back into the car, he ignored Jacob and went straight into the drivers seat.

Jacob swiftly moved in-front of the car, his arms folded, his face smug. Edward rolled down the window, "Don't push me." he gritted through his teeth.

"Go for it, bloodsucker." Jacob growled, keeping his eyes on me the whole time.

The volvo purred to life as Edward started the engine, "No!" I chocked out, unbuckling my seatbelt and getting out the car. I went in-front of it, and Edward stopped the engine and got out of the car, going straight to me, his expression in panic.

"Bella? Are you trying to commit suicide before your wedding?" He asked Frantically.

I shook my head, "I thought you were going to run over Jake." I whispered, looking at Jacob's smug expression.

"And make you suffer?" He kissed the top of my head, then turned to Jacob and snarled, "Ask her yourself, Mutt."

"Bella?" Jacob said, his voice matching his expression; smug. "Can I be your best man?" he asked.

He was joking, right? Edward looked at me, his expression blank; trying not to show if he wanted Jacob there or not. Did I want Jacob there? He was my best friend, so why shouldn't he come?  
I sighed, "Jacob Black, if I do let you come to my wedding, do you promise me, with all your heart, you will not waste this for Edward or me?"

Jacob nodded, "sure thing, Mrs Leech-to-be."

I sighed and looked at Edward, "Are you ok with this?"

"Whatever makes you happy." He said, tracing my lips with his long icy finger.

"LEECH ROADTRIP!" Jacob shouted.

A grumbled roared from Edward's chest; _oh how this was going to be fun. _

***

Edward was furious, of course. Jacob demanded I sat with him in the backseat, to spend our final moments of single hood together, like a bachelorette party, as Jacob called it.

"How'd you find out anyway?" I asked looking at the side of Edward's perfect angelic face as he drove; I knew he desperately wanted to hold me, I felt bad, but Jacob was my best friend and he loved me; this was hard for him.

"Charlie was going insane, calling Billy, Sue, everyone. Renee's flying over with Phil just now, the whole town of Forks knows, I guess." Jacob shrugged.

I felt my face going red, I was the talk of the town; chief Swans daughter runs of to marry, the same way he did. Edward glanced over to me, he smiled my favorite crooked smile.

"Great, they might throw us a party." he looked back onto the road, still smiling the crooked smile.

I flinched at the thought of it, "Alice will, I'm not a physic, but I expect that she will, on the bright side, I guess we get to spend the wedding alone...plus a werewolf."

Edward chuckled, "your probably right...on the bright side, if Mike Newton comes, I can show off my wife."

My eyes widened, "Edward, what about school? Its exams...we're graduating..." I said franticly.

"Bella, i'll tutor you, I promise, everything will be fine, I promise you." He looked over to me once again, the glow was back on his face as we talked about the wedding.

I nodded and turned to Jacob, "We're going to stop in Port Angles, to get me a dress...if I do let you come, keep your thoughts PG, please."

"Do I get to be with you in the dressing room?" he asked, Edward growled. He was actually serious.

I sighed, "No Jacob, you can't."

"fine, I'm not coming then." he grumbled.

To my surprise, shopping in a vintage store with $50 for a dress was reasonably hard as I wanted to make sure Edward had his perfect day, with me wearing a really nice, formal dress. To bad the really nice rare ones were $150 or more.

I searched through the racks, nothing caught my eye, until I ran into luck. It was classy and formal, not the nicest, but I liked it. It was something I could actually enjoy wearing and Edward would like me In it...i hoped. The dress looked as if it would go down to my ankles. It was tight at the top, and it flowed out at the bottom. It was golden with darker gold flowers all over it.

I looked at the price tag, $250. I sighed and looked at my purse again to see if I had magically had the amount of money...a miracle happened. Inside my purse was two sets of hundred dollar notes. And a white piece of paper, I read the note...

_I knew you'd need this, even though you didn't even invite me to your wedding, I'm proud of you for not wearing jeans. -Alice._

I grinned at my favorite pixie and I shut my purse I picked up the dress by the hanger.

The shop assistant looked up from her desk and smiled at me, "the dressing room is just up there." she said pointing towards the room.

I took a deep breath and walked over to try on _my _wedding dress.

***

I walked back to the volvo, the dress covered up, Edward waited inside with a grin, I hope he hadn't listened to the ladies thoughts so he could see my wedding dress.

I put the dress carefully into the boot and got into the volvo again, Jacob was sitting with his arms folded.

I sighed as Edward started the volvo, "Jacob...what is it?"

"stupid leech won't take me to Burger King" he grumbled.

I sighed, "Edward, take him to Burger king, he's hungry."

"Bella, there's one in Sea-Tac airport in Seattle, he only wants to go to a drive through because.." His voice was cold, but I interrupted him.

I sighed again, Jacob would probably be like this the whole trip, Edward had to get used to it, "I'm hungry too."

And with that, Edward changed roads to take us to Burger King.

***

"Burger king drive through, what do you want to order?" the lady asked.

Jacob moved into the front seat and leaned across Edward to speak to the woman, Edward held his nose at Jacob's smell.

"I wanna Double Angry whooper with extra bacon, Double cheese burger, Tendergrill chicken salad, large portion of fries, two portions of onion rings, gimme some cheesy tots too, hit me up with some coke and I think thats about all..." Jacob said putting on a thinking face, moving closer to Edward, "Oh wait, Bella what do you want?"

I Sighed, "Cheese burger will do fine, thank you." I sat back against the seat while the woman looked at Jacob like he was insane, but she nodded.

"He's paying." Jacob said looking at Edward and climbing back into the backseat.

While we were waiting for our _long _order, I realized something, we were in Seattle, which was crowded with newborn vampires who were killing. I flinched while the woman handed us bags of food and Edward drove off then he parked in a parking space.

He looked at me, "I saw you flinch." He said, his voice calm.

I nodded, "newborns." I whispered.

Jacob was to busy eating to notice.

"Bella, I promise you, there is no need to worry, I just won't let you out of my sight," He paused to chuckle, "Plus, I could easily spot a newborn."

I flinched as I remembered that they were more than one, "Edward, there's more than one." I whispered.

"And you don't think Alice will see them coming? And send my whole family to protect you? I've already worked this out, I promise." His tone of voice was certain that I would be safe, that calmed me a little.

He smiled a reassuring smile at me and knowing Edward, I probably was safe as he would go to whatever length there was to make me safe.

***  
Our next stop was to Seattle airport, which was about an hour away, Edward seemed calm and assured all harm would not come near us, without a fight, that was. We sat in silence, except from the snarls that ripped through Edward's chest; probably at Jacob's thoughts.

"So why the rush?" Jacob asked out of no where, his voice curious.

"We made a deal." I said with a smile; remembering how well we worked together.

"What? He marries you and he turns you into a monster?" Jacob snorted, "What a deal."

I sighed, "No, Jacob, thats going to happen after graduation, sometime in the summer...but there's another deal."

Edward flinched at the thought of it, and Jacob's face was confused this time, "Whens that?" He asked.

"The wedding night." I mumbled.

I hoped Jacob didn't hear it; but he did, Edward slowed down a little, his face tense. Suddenly out of no-where I felt a warm hand grabbing my neck hard, trying to kill me. "Ow! Jacob No Please!"

The shiny Volvo quickly turned around; of the highway. Edward's face snapped to us, never had I seen Edward so angry. Not even when James tried to kill me; that made him look happy. Edward reached out and grabbed Jacob's hand with all of his power, and thrashed it against the back seat.

Jacob growled, "Stupid leech, you broke my hand!" he yelled.

Edward snarled, his eyes were full of fury, his face was burning with anger, "How dare you try and kill my fiance!"

I flinched at the word, although a werewolf just tried to kill me and I was flinching at the word fiance.

The Volvo suddenly came to a halt, we were off the highway, away from other cars. Jacob rushed out, Edward sat in the volvo and looked at me, pain in his eyes, "Bella? Love? Are you ok? I didn't mean to scare you."

I shook my head, "No harm done."

Edward's eyes widened, then they turned cold. "Wait here." he whispered and he got out of the volvo.

I looked out the window to see a wolf. Not any wolf. My best man.

Edward snarled loudly, I even heard it from inside the car.

A vampire and a werewolf stood across from each other; both wanting to kill each other.

**  
I must say, I did have to google 'burger king USA' to find out what americano's eat in burger king and let me say THEY HAVE WAY MORE IN AMERICAN THAN BRITAIN! Grr so jealous. Anyway, hope you guys enjoyed. And FYI, there is a burger king in Seattle airport, other-wise known as Sea-tac. I googled it 8D**


	3. Chapter 3

**Erm, what to say? Haha. Well enjoy :)**

I do not own twilight, any of the songs Jacob uses or the bucket Bella pee's in...etc ;)

**  
**I knew there was only one selfish way to get Edward to not attack. Which was putting myself in danger. I looked at the wolf and the vampire snarling at each other; both ready to kill.

They were circling each other; in their own little worlds, ready to attack. I climbed quickly into the drivers seat and quickly locked the doors, Edward's face snapped to me, his eyes widening, he raised an eye-brow. I quickly started up the engine and it roared to life, Jacob in wolf form turned to look at me, still snarling because of Edward.

Then, Edward figured out what I was doing and before I could even try and attempt to fake crash the car, Edward ran in-front of the car grabbing it, so the car couldn't move. I sighed and turned off the engine and unlocked the car.

He immediately swung open the door and looked at me as if I was crazy.  
**  
**"Bella..." he gasped, picking me up and cradling me in his arms.

I shrugged casually, "only way you would stop." I smiled and touched his lips, now a frown.

He sighed and kissed my hair, "don't do that ever again, for my sake and for the volvo."

I looked around me, searching for Jacob, Edward saw what I was doing, "He's away to transform back to human form, no fighting, I promise."

"Please? For me?" I murmured, I didn't want this to be harder than what it was for Jacob.

"Promise." Edward said kissing my forehead, he then put me down, and I saw Jacob running towards me.

Edward protectively stood in-front of me, his body shifted to a crouch.

"Geez, I just wanted to hug her, Squirrel boy."

Edward turned to me and raised an eye-brow, then swiftly moved aside. Jacob pulled me into a tight hug, I couldn't breath, Edward yanked him off me and growled.

"Edward!" I snapped, "He can't help it."

"Fine..." Edward grumbled, "Sorry dog and what's up with Squirrel boy anyway?"

Jacob shrugged, "Bella was telling me you liked to climb tree's." Jacob chuckled and got into the volvo.

Edward groaned and looked at me, "your sitting in the front, with me."

I couldn't argue; newborn's and a werewolf in one city wasn't exactly Edward's safest location for his accident prone girlfriend.

"THREE LEECHES SITTING ON A WALL..." Jacob repeated over and over. I was proud of Edward, he just sat up straight driving, his face hard as stone.

I groaned after the ninth time, "Jacoooob, please."

"fine..." Jacob grumbled, "IF YOUR HEART DOESN'T BEAT GO TOOT TOOT!" Edward's face stayed the same; hard as rock.

"C'MON EDWARD GO TOOT TOOT!" Jacob moved his hand and tried to beep the wheel.

Edward sighed, "Will it shut you up?"

"nope." Jacob said cheerfully, taking his hand back. "What the hell are you listening to anyway? The classics?"

"Debussy." Edward answered his voice cold.

"Well turn that crap off." Jacob said, reaching for the radio.

"Jacob!" I growled at him, it was meant to frighten him like whenever Edward does.

Jacob burst into laughed, "Raaawr back 'atcha Bella."

A small snigger came out of Edward's mouth, I looked at him and he gazed back at me, a grin on his face.

I folded my arms tightly and looked down, "fine, make fun of me, maybe the newborns will come and kill me, you'd like that." I murmured.

Edward gasped, and suddenly the volvo had pulled over on the high way, I looked up at him his expression pained.

"Why are we stopping again?" Jacob growled.

Edward pulled me closer to his chest, stroking my hair, "Bella, I would never want that, shh, please I'm sorry I upset you." he murmured.

Jacob heard this, "God damn leech, she was kidding!"

Edward looked at me and raised an eyebrow, "Really Bella?"

I nodded, "Not that your funnier..."

Edward chuckled, "We'll be at the airport soon, that is, if we don't stop again."

My eyes widened; oh no, no, not here...Panic shot across my face. I took a deep breath, "Edward, I have to pee."

Jacob snorted with laugher, "Do it in a bush, Bella."

Edward shook his head slowly, "I'm going with you."

Jacob thought Edward was joking and laughed, "No, _I will,_ c'mon Bells..." Jacob realized Edward was being serious and looked at Edward with concern that he wasn't sane. "You've got to be kidding me! She's 18! She doesn't need help to pee!"

"Come with me Bella, I won't look, I promise, love."

I looked at Edward, out of all the times he's tried to protect me, never, has he had to do anything like this. "No, I'm fine, I can wait." I stammered.

Edward sighed, and scooped me up in his hands while Jacob looked in disbelief. He started off at human speed until no human could see us, he then sped up. He came to a halt and put me down.

I shook my head, "Edward, I'm not peeing in-front of you."

"Fine, I'll stand in-front, my back to you." He handed me a bucket.

My mouth dropped, he was serious, I sighed, "I'm going to have to pee, right?"

Edward chuckled then nodded, "yes, you will have to, please Bella?" he pleaded.

I shook my head in disbelief, "fine." I mumbled walking over to a quiet spot.

Edward turned his back to me, I hesitated for a bit then pulled down my trousers then my underwear bottoms, going bright read, I squatted over the bucket. I shut my eyes and let mother-nature take over. By the time I was done, my face was covered in red, I pulled my underwear up. Before I could attempt to pulled my trousers up, I slipped on the wet muddy crass landing on my backside.

Edward turned around quickly, to see his fiance lying on the ground with pee spilled over her.

"He won't notice." Edward reassured me as we walked the last bit to the volvo in human speed, he looked at me and chuckled, "But he will know something is up with that red face of yours."

I sighed, "Well when you slip and spill your pee over you, there's not much you can do." I didn't even want to mention that my fiance had to wipe me clean.

Jacob was waiting outside the volvo, his face tight, his arms folded, "Oh so did you decide to do a number two as-well? You took 15 minutes."

Edward growled, "Sorry Dog."

Jacob looked at me, "Why are you so red? Did the leech watch you pee? Wipe for you?"

I sighed and opened up the passenger seat of the volvo and got in.

Once Edward started driving, I heard Jacob sniff around a bit, He looked at me, trying to contain laughing, "You slipped didn't you?"

I groaned, "drop it Jacob."

Jacob leaned over to smell me, he flinched, his face twisting together.

That day I got to see an amazing site; _A werewolf puking on a vampire._

**Don't ask where the sick idea's come from xP  
review please(:  
xo**


	4. Chapter 4

**READ: sorry guys in the last chapter or so, I said Alice could see the newborns coming but she can't because of Jacob, I forgot about that! Sorry! :(**

Thanks for all the reviews on the last chapter. :) enjoy.  
WARNING: THIS CHAPTER INCLUDES A HOT WEREWOLF SINGING IN THE SHOWER! But it doesn't get saucy :( lol

I do not own twilight or anything used in the story or the song Jacob sings.

Edward's face, covered in Jacob's puke, turned hard as stone. Jacob froze and looked at me, his lips were hiding a smirk, this was obviously making the top ten moments of his life. Edward shut his eyes for a second, calming down. I flinched as he did so; as he was still driving. He opened his eyes slowly and moved his head over to look at me, his eyes burning with fury, I guess he was trying to look at me and calm down. He then moved his face to look at Jacob, who had to bite his lip to contain laughing. I looked at Edward, who's shirt was covered in Jacob's green puke. I flinched a little then I felt something moving up my throat.

It happened in seconds, my reflexes opened my mouths and sick came out, this was the last straw for Jacob, who burst into laugher. Edward snapped his head around to me, his eyes full of concern, his face moving out of the rock of anger, the volvo skidded into a stop...yet again.

"Bella? Are you ok?" His voice was frantic with concern. He took off his t-shirt which was covered in Jacob's puke and turned it inside out, he put his arm around my waist and pulled me closer, wiping my mouth with his t-shirt.

Jacob chuckled and took of his t-shirt and helped clean my t-shirt and trousers...i didn't notice the _parts _he was mainly cleaning until Edward snarled.

Jacob just laughed, "C'mon leech, she's in a car with a shirtless and hot _man_...and of course a shirtless Dracula"

This time, I was the one growling, Edward gazed into my eye's, his topaz eyes were full of concern, "Love? Are you ok? Your gonna be ok. I love you."

Jacob snorted, "Stop over-reacting about every, single, little thing. She was just sick, I mean she was worse when you left her..."

"Jacob!" I shouted at him, my eyes burning with fury as I turned to look at him. I took a deep breath and turned to Edward, "Edward, I'm fine...a werewolf just threw up on you, are you sure your fine?"

Edward snorted, "Unlike others, I only care about you."

"Leech, shut your damn mouth, your gonna make me gag again, I threw up first, doesn't anyone care?" Jacob growled.

I sighed, "Yes, Jacob, I care."

"You can't go on a plane, the scent of your sick will make you feel worse, i'll book into a motel so you can get cleaned up then we can leave straight away." Edward said, turning on the Volvo's engine for what seemed like the tenth time today.

"Do me a favor and book one room with one bathroom..." Jacob smirked while Edward growled loudly.

…

I walked out of the motel bathroom with a towel wrapped around me, Edward sat on the bed, already dressed, his hair wet.

Jacob interrupted our embrace with his loud voice coming from the shower, "It makes two to make things go right! It takes two to make it out-of-sight" Jacob screeched from the shower, I quickly ran and grabbed a pillow and hid my face under it, trying to cover the sound.

Edward growled, "Would you like me to rip the shower apart?"

I took the pillow of my head, and shook my head, "He'll come out and say he 'ran out of towels.'"

Edward sighed and put his arms out, I sat on his lap and he wrapped his arms around me and kissed my head, "I don't care what Jacob Black does to ruin this wedding, it will be perfect for the two of us."

"If we do get married in the next week, t hat is. We keep stopping. When does our flight leave anyway?" I asked.

Edward sighed again, "We've missed it, but I'm sure we can make the next flight...if no one throws up that is...that reminds me, how are you feeling anyway?" He asked.

"Better, I guess, how are you after a werewolf puked on you?" I grinned at him, although at the time I didn't find it funny, it was starting to grow on me, a werewolf puked on a vampire, they were enemies...I'm sure Emmett would get a laugh out of that story.

Edward sighed, "they will be emotional scar's left that I will never get rid of." he mumbled.

Thats when the shower stopped and I tuned into listen carefully to see if Jacob had picked up a towel, Edward noticed what I was doing and didn't bother to cover my eyes...or shut his, so I guess we were fine. Jacob walked into the room, his chest was showing but his bottom half was covering in a light blue towel. He grinned at me.

I sighed, "Hello Jacob."

Edward snarled, I guess wearing just a towel covering up my body still made Jacob's sexual thoughts go through the roof.

I sat up from Edward's lap, ready to walk away, Jacob's eyes widened, and his mouth formed into a smirk.

"Don't go." Jacob said walking towards me while Edward snarled.

I ignored Jacob and walked into the other room, Jacob followed behind me. I heard Edward snarl again and he started to follow Jacob.

I turned around to face Jacob, "Please! Just leave me alone!"

Jacob ignored me yet again and moved forward, "Look, Bella, its a six-pack, leeches don't have six-packs..." He pointed to his muscles on his chest, counting each one by pointing at it.

My eyes widened, what the hell was Jacob doing? Edward snarled again, he froze, his face cold.

Jacob stepped forward, "Touch it Bella, touch all six of them, I know you want to."

"Jacob!" I yelled, "I will NOT touch your six-pack!"

Edward couldn't stand it anymore and grabbed Jacob out of the way, flinging him against the wall, it must have took great emotion strength to make sure he flung him without leaving a dent in the wall.

"Ow! Why'd you do that, stupid leech?" he growled getting up.

I could imagine that there was a lot of things Edward would have liked to have said to Jacob, I could tell that he found it very hard keeping them in. He closed his eyes and turned to Jacob. "Get dressed." he whispered, his voice called.

Jacob's eyes widened and he grumbled something and walked off, Edward turned to me, "Bella, hurry up and get dressed, i'll have to stand outside the door and make sure Jacob doesn't peek." Edward sighed while I heard Jacob laugh from another room.

…

I was surprised when we managed to get to Seattle Airport without another interruption. Edward kept his arm around my waist from the minute I got out of the car, I knew he wouldn't let me leave his sight. He was mad at himself for forgetting that Alice couldn't see me due to the werewolves. That made me wonder how Alice saw me wanting to buy the dress, I guess that Jacob's decision to follow us was at short notice.

Jacob tagged along with us, he kept hissing the word's, 'newborn attack' at Edward. Edward handled this well by sighing instead of ripping Jacob's head off.

I was to busy in another world to keep track of the latest argument that Edward and Jacob were having until I heard my name being used.

"Please leech, I'm just taking her down to another terminal to get a starbucks then take her into borders to buy her a pregnancy book!" Jacob sniggered while Edward growled.

"I'm doing this for your own good, if you bring her back damaged, I will kill you." Edward hissed, tightening his arm around me.

"Pretty please? With leeches on top?" Jacob said, pouting his lip.

Edward didn't answer for a few seconds then he sighed, "Your choice, dog, bring her back damaged and I will kill you."

Of course I didn't get a say if I wanted to go with Jacob or not, Edward was about to ask when Jacob pulled me away.

Jacob pressed the elevator button, whistling a tune of a song I hadn't heard before; he must have made it up and in that case I didn't want to hear it.

The Elevator doors opened and I stepped inside with Jacob, he pressed the floor number and turned to me, his face sad, "why didn't you want to touch my six pack?" he asked pouting.

I decided to ignore him, after a few seconds he mumbled something then turned to me.

"Fine, have it that way..." He quickly pressed the 'emergency' button on the elevator and the elevator came to a halt.

**  
So yeah, once again SO SO SO sorry for forgetting that Alice couldn't see werewolves. My mind wasn't switched on. Haha. But no one brought it up anyway :P xo **


	5. Chapter 5

**Sorry for the wait guys, i've been a lil busy. :( **

**VAMPIRE & WEREWOLF DANCE OF, PEOPLE!**

**I do not own twilight or anything used.  
**

One hour. A hour of being trapped in a elevator while my fiancee' was probably about to commit suicide. I sat on the hard cold floor of the elevator. Jacob kept humming the tune of 'three leeches on a wall'. I sighed for the twentieth time and started fiddling with my jacket zip.

The sudden bang coming from the elevator doors made me jump. I looked up to see the elevator doors opening loudly making a cranking sound. Edward stood as relief rushed through his body. Two workers stood next to Edward; looking satisfied with a job well done.

"Oh Bella..." I heard Edward say as he walked into the elevator and took me in his arms, cradling me against his chest.

"Finally..." I heard Jacob grunt. He tried to get out of the elevator but Edward grabbed his arm to stop him while he held me (without struggling) with one hand. "Let me go, leech." I heard Jacob say.

Edward ignored him, he looked into my eyes and brought his lips down to kiss my lips.

He turned to the workers, "thank you." The boy's grumbled something and walked away. I sighed, they probably said something about being jealous of Edward. Edward chuckled and looked down to me and raised an eyebrow, "Now, would you care to tell me how you got stuck in a elevator?"

I'd show Jacob what a vampire's girlfriend...i mean fiancee can do. "Jacob did it on purpose, he pressed the emergency stop button."

A quiet growl erupted from Edward's chest. I heard Jacob snigger. Edward still had a hold of Jacob's arm so he pulled it so Jacob could face him.

"Yes, Leech?" Jacob smirked. I sighed and rested my heard on Edward's hard marble chest.

"Was this some kind of joke, fido?" Edward snarled holding me tighter.

"Maybe...maybe not, maybe I just wanted to make you suffer." Jacob said, his tone amused.

"Oh, I suffered but you'll suffer more when you watch the woman you love marry me." Edward's tone was hard and cold. I knew that would break Jacob, I didn't want that.

I looked up at Edward, "Don't do that to him," I pleaded.

Edward's eyes widened, "Bella He just st-"

I put one finger to his lips, "Please." I whispered.

Edward stroked my forehead and forced a small smile, he looked up at Jacob, "Dog, you do not know how much she means to me, I love her, please, _please, _don't ever take me away from her like that again."

My eye's widened at Edward's kindness. Jacob grunted something and I sighed, "Please Jake, Edward's putting in some effort."

"I'll put in some effort to..." He paused for a second, I looked up at Edward who raised an eye brow at Jacob, "I'll put some effort into fighting for you, Bella."

I felt bad. I felt like a Hitler type person, "Jake..." I mumbled my voice trembling.

"No, No, Bella, don't feel sorry for me," He paused, I looked up at his face, it was smug. "You, me, dance off, _now." _I would have been less confused if he pointed to me when he said '_you' _but he pointed to Edward.

I looked up at Edward and he looked into my eyes, a smirk on his face.

Edward had lived for over a hundred years, he had plenty of time to copy different dance moves from the era's.

Please, please, please let Edward Cullen be able to do the moon walk.

_XXX_

The setting was a vacant car-park somewhere in the airport. Edward had brought a ipod docking station with him. I sat on a wooden crate waiting for it to begin.

So, your going to watch a werewolf and a vampire dance each other, what do you do? Emmett's voice was saying, _tape it and put it on you tube! _At the back of my head. I couldn't help but grin at Emmett, he would get a laugh out of this one.

Suddenly, 'Bust a move' by Young MC started playing out of the ipod docking station. Jacob was first. He started of by warming up, shaking his shoulders. Edward waited, a smirk on his face.

I wasn't surprised when I found out that Jacob couldn't dance to music that was from the 80's. He just went about doing bad impressions of Michael Jackson. I think he must have thought that the song was actually by Michael Jackson, when it wasn't.

I couldn't help but feel sorry for him, it wasn't his fault.

Edward, on the other hand, dazzled me. He didn't do Michael Jackson moves, but he flowed along perfectly to the genre of music.

I wanted to cry when I saw Jacob's disappointed face. This was hard for him, I knew it. Not the dance off; the fact that he was losing his love.

I couldn't live without Edward but I didn't want to be without my best friend, Jacob.

I had to do it. I got up from the wooden crate and stumbled along to Jacob and pulled him into a hug. He pulled away and grunted, "I don't need your sympathy."

My face froze, I then felt one icy hand around my waist. I didn't react to that, I just kept looking at Jacob.

"Bella...i didn't mean to upset you..." Edward mumbled into my ear.

I looked up at him in disbelief. Edward was always full of guilt, it was unbelievable, "Not your fault." I mumbled.

"Yes it is, I knew that I could easily beat Jacob and that would make him embarrassed and sad, which would make you unhappy." Edward murmured, kissing my forehead.

Before I could even answer, I turned around in shock to see the music changing to a more modern hip hop tune. I saw Jacob rib off his shirt, I stared at him in disbelief.

He grinned at me and started to bust a move, he was good, _really good. _

Edward chuckled and brought his lips to my ear once again, "You really think that Jacob would give up so easily?"

I shook my head, still in awe at Jacob's dancing.

Round one: dance off.

Winner? Have to say that the werewolf takes this round, but don't underestimate a vampire.

_XXX_

After watching two mythological creatures dance each other, we had to board our flight. It was a two hour and fifteen minute plane journey to Las Vegas.

Jacob snorted as we sat down on the first class seats. There was a silence until the plane to off, "Wanna play a game?" Jacob asked.

I sighed, "Depending on what it is."

"Chill Bells, its just a game of would you rather." A small smirk appeared on Jacob's face. I looked over at Edward who's face was blank; neither saying he wanted to play or not.

I sighed, "Will it shut you up?"

Jacob nodded excitedly, "Your F-leech can go first."

I looked at Jacob with a questioning look, "F-leech?" Edward and I said it at the same time. Although his voice was velvet and mine was plain, old, Bella's.

"Fiancee plus Leech...F-leech." Jacob said smugly, proud of the nickname.

Edward ignored his definition of the new nickname and spoke up, "Ladies first." He paused, "Bella, would you rather kiss Aro or Caius?"

Jacob let out a small snigger while my eyes widened. He wasn't going to make me choose, was he?!

Edward placed his cool, icy lips to my ears, "I don't want to pressure you..."

So perfect, so full of guilt. I sighed, "Their both evil, but I would have to say that Aro can be nice...at times..." When he wasn't killing his sister or sending Heidi off 'fishing'.

Jacob snorted, "No vampire can be nice, now ask me a question."

Edward was silent for a few moments, then he spoke up. "Would you rather kiss Rosalie or Alice?"

Jacob grunted, "neither, it would be like kissing a hobo."

"Jacob, you have to answer, thats the rules." Edward explained to Jacob, his voice flat with a small amount of amusement.

"Fine..." Jacob mumbled, " I would rather kiss the small one, the blondie looks like she fell down a gutter."

I looked up at Edward, who's expression was 'i-am-so-telling-them-about-this.' I chuckled quietly and Edward grinned back at me, "you may go next."

I gulped, trying to think of a question for Edward.

Jacob cleared his throat, "We're waiting."

"Edward, would you rather kiss Jacob or Mike Newton?" I felt horrible asking this; Edward hated both of them.

Edward didn't answer for at-least five minutes. Jacob was getting more impatient as time went on, while Edward sat his expression frozen.

"Mike Newton." he murmured, his voice as soft as Velvet.

I couldn't help but laugh as Jacob snarled and cursed under his breath. I then turned to Jacob and attempted to smile evilly, "Jacob..." I paused, "Would you rather touch Sam or Emmett's pecks?"

Jacob was quick to answer, he shuddered at a thought he was having. I looked at Edward who was doing the same. "Definitely Sam, Emmett probably has huge disformed ones."

_Removing that thought from my head, removing that thought from my head. _

Jacob was next. I gulped as I thought of what he was going to ask.

"Bella." Jacob said evilly, he paused to think of a question, "Who is Mike Newton?" he asked.

"A guy at my school, tends to think dirty thoughts about me." I explained to Jacob.

"Hmm...would you rather kiss Alice Cullen or Mike Newton?"

No, no, no, no, no, no, no, no. He couldn't ask me that, was he crazy?! My future sister-in-law or Mike Newton?

I heard a small chuckle escape from Edward's lips.

I would never kiss Mike Newton in a million years, nor would I kiss Alice.

"Mike." I mumbled my answer. I looked up at Edward's face that was no longer amused. "Sorry." I mumbled again.

Edward wrapped his icy cold arms around me, "Its not a problem." He murmured. I let my head rest against his marble chest.

"Edward, your next." Jacob said wickedly. I let out a loud sigh. "Would you rather severely hurt Bella while making love to her or let her die a pain-free death?"

I nervously looked up at Edward, who's face was blank. He looked at Jacob, his topaz eyes showed nothing but a feeling of blankness.

I looked down and started fiddling with my zipper pocket, after a few moments Edward answered, "A pain free death." he murmured.

I wanted to cry, I wanted to run away, I wanted to die. Jacob's plan was working; piece by piece, he would break us up.

**Hmmmph. This story is going down-hill. I don't like it much. D: **

**review anyway. **


	6. Chapter 6

**As many of you have probably guessed, I ****won't**** be continuing with this story.**

**I've tried to write for months. I really have.**

**But the thing is, I hate twilight! I hate it! I'm sorry but i've moved on. I hate Meyers pathetic writing style, I hate bella...i hate everything about it!**

**Except from Taylor Lautner's body & the volturi! **

**I might write a fanfic about Renesmee and Alec but i'd rather concentrate on Chuck & Blair from Gossip Girl. I've liked gossip girl since the start but now i've gotten REALLY obsessed. (aswell as Justin Bieber.)**

**I really am sorry. But writing about something you hate is hard. Very hard.**

**I tried. And failed.**

**And Bella would have end up dying and same with Edward.**

**But, who knows? Maybe I will return to twilight writing.**

**Maybe with 'Reneslec' its unlikely but hey, not impossible.**

**So i'm sorry. Really sorry.**

**Thank YOU all for your support. Reviewing my stories & everything. It really makes me excited to wake up & check my email and get new messages from FF about reviews! Thank you!  
**

**I tried to write on my 7 hour flight to Dubai and at the beach but honestly, I couldn't capture Stephenies writing tone like I could before. But I really dislike her, so thats a good thing! XD**

**I'm sorry. Again.**

**I hope you all aren't to mad, and will maybe check out my upcoming Chuck & Blair stories. **

**Hope you all have been safe,**

**Cristina xxx**


End file.
